objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Before SDO Part 2
See its predecessor, Before SDO. -Infinityblade2005 It begins in August, one month b4 SDO. August 1, 2014 is having a conversation with Pencil and Dnomaid. Unfortunately for them, Mond and Dia break into the conversation Sword/ So the seagulls see the sardines, and CaTcH the sardines bcause i sees the sleeping sardines on the beeping beach. Dnomaid/ Exact, and Pencil, you know you are about to marry a very dumb but likeable person. Pencil/ I don't wanna hear it.What else could you expect. Dia/ Oh you will get broke physics! Mond/ I breaked physics Dia/ Die I have infinity gravity!These are behavioral adaptations of young kids at the age of like 7. Dnomaid/ Can you f**k**s shut up! Sword/ So like I said, what can you conclude, Dnomaid? Dnomaid/ What? Pencil/ He said something. them. Enter Helmet talking to Jerry Mee, Match's aqquaintanceA world play of Pinocchio's aqquaintance, Jeremy. Helmet/ Jerry, you no somethin' about you, is that you're not very smart. them. Enter Calibur, chatting with the government of Goiky. Calibur/ This is not acceptable. What kind of rules are you putting us through? J'nathan Lon/ Wait, wiat wait, shut up, this has been specified, this is the official rule. Calibur/ Whatever, these rules are stupid! an angry Calibur. Enter Dnomaid, who's brainy brains are appropriate to skip college Dnomaid/ If I get A's on the exam tomorrow, I can skip college. Diamond/ Well in order to do that, let's get workin', okay, so we'll start with some Algebra. Diamond/ Ms Gervis gave $x to her two daughters, Joan and Betty. In the ratio 2:3, how much money did Joan receive. Dnomaid/ Since Joan has 2 and Betty has 3, Joan has two units, equals, 2/5. Joan received 2/5x. Simple. August 2, 2014 Diamond/ Kids, you need to go to school, an Dnomaid, get dat A fer me! Dnomaid/ Yes, dad. (They go to school. Later, when there is a Science lesson, Dnomaid walks past Dia and Mond's class. He can't wait to tell dad.] Dia/ (playing with Mond at the back of the class) Mond/ Hehehe! Dr. Water/ So these organisms are called micro because we cannot see them.He's a scientist, not a medical doctor. Dnomaid/ (quickly messages Diamond)Dnomaid is Diamond's favorite. DnoMaido028/ Mond and Dia play all day in class. They do know they have an exam. (At 19 00, Sword is watching TV on the news.) Helmet/ (on TV) Welcome back to Object News on channel 8, and do you know that we recently oversaw an attack on the White House by an identified gang of 7 gangsters,Pen is not there.one is a snowball, another i a red block, a scissora flower, etc. Sword/ I overlooked that. Diamond/ Let me watch with you. Helmet/ Also, in the 5 star school known as Objective School of Goiky in Goiky, New York, one amazin' student from 11th grade has done the impossible. All his exams were marked first, and incredibly, a student named Dnomaid, Son of King Diamond of Goiky, has achieved straight A++'s in all his exams.Dnomaid is incredibly smart. Diamond/ Yes! My son's gettin' into Oxford! Sword/ Wow, I didn't even finish high school. Helmet/ Astonishing! Anyways, we are lookin' forward to our amazing highlights, and now we have the 1999 clash between Manchester United and Arsenal from th FA Cup, one of the most, famous matches, particularly, for Ryan Giggs' celebration. We'll be right back on that next, on the Sports Channel. August 3, 2014 (At 12 00, Dnomaid at school peeks at the exam papers of Dia and Mond. He already sees 10 mistakes in two pages of their exams. Dnomaid/ Hmm, I need to see this. (At 13 25, Dnomaid notices that Dia and Mond's papers were first. Dnomaid helped mark Dia's paper. Dr. Water/ Your brothers are not like you, Dnomaid. I have no idea whether they were paying attention. Dnomaid/ They weren't, and do you know that Dia got 16 questions wrong in section A. And with 19.5 marks in section B, he gets (4 + 19.5) x 2 = 47/100 marks. Dr. Water/ But Mond is even worse. Calculate 6 marks for section A plus 12 marks in section B. Dnomaid/ 36/100? Dr. Water/ Yep. No wonder they both got 50% only on the easiest test. (In Diamond's house) Diamond/ I sence that my sons did bad on the exam.They are stupid. (IN Grade 4B, during history class, Dia and Mond are playing. Mrs. Lin/ So now what exactly is the ice age. Dia/ A movie! Mrs. Lin/ Wrong. Where got a movie? The ice age, is the earth estimated around 2.6 million to 3.5 million years ago. During this time, the climate of the earth was very cold. When the temperature started getting higher, the ice began to melt, resulting in forming 7 continents and 7 seas. This also caused the moving of the glaciers. Mrs. Lin/ Now open the workbook and turn to page 88, we are starting the last topic, the Ice Age. Okay, so let me check, Dia and Mond are playing with the textbook! Open to the page on the board! (They do so) Mrs. Lin/ Ok, so look in the textbook, and then fill in the blanks. Ok, first question here, the ice age's climate was very? Dan/ I know! Cold! Mrs. Lin/ Tha is correct! Now, who can give me the answer for the next question. I want Mond to answer. Mrs. Lin/ Mond, what is a big waterfall of big ice? (No answer) Mond! Mond/ Wat. Mrs. Lin/ Answer question 2. Mond/ Um, big aice. Mrs. Lin/ Wrong! Atlas!Not the Object Twoniverse Atlas.Gimme de answer! Atlas/ Glacier! Mrs. Lin/ Very good. Ok, so for tomorrow's history exam, you must study topic 1 to topic 6, this topic, which you must read up on your own. Ok, so write this in your assignment Book, Writing/ Study these topics for History Exam: Topic 1:Predisents of USA Topic 2:The Dinosaur Age Topic 3:World War II Topic 4:History of Soccer Topic 5:A Happy Family Topic 6:The Ice Age Mrs. Lin/ I want everyone to get A! Study! Mond and Dia, you watch out. August 4, 2014 Dnomaid/ Wake up, kids. Time for school. (History ExamSpeaking of that, I had my History examination.) Mond's Paper/ 8. The current president of the USA is 1. George Washington 2. John Quincy (Mond's answer) 3. Barack Obama 4. Barrack Obama You see option 4 is spelled wrongly. 9. The ice age ended when ________ 1. The temperature went down 2. Dinosaurs died 3. The animals died (Mond's answer) 4. The temperature went up. (Later, the exam is done) the school. Enter Tom, in England, where he's having dinner14 00 in america is the same as 20 00 in England.. Dean/ Tom, why'arn't you eating the England stack. Tom/ Because I don't need to. Tom. Enter Diamond watching the news at 22 00. Helmet/ (on TV) Welcome back to Object News Local or more like global, because today we are talking about the FIFA World Cup. (To be continued) Notes